


Something Much Sweeter

by SuicideToro



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-22 11:08:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22562458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuicideToro/pseuds/SuicideToro
Summary: "Rain just tastes like a whole lot of water, dumbass." - Kanda Yuu
Relationships: Kanda Yuu/Lavi
Comments: 7
Kudos: 20





	Something Much Sweeter

**Author's Note:**

> A gift to an anon on Tumblr who said they liked my stories, even though I had not written in so long. You, Anon, are sweetest.

"Rain just tastes like a whole lot of water, dumbass."

Lavi said nothing, merely kept his chin firmly tipped towards the wet skies, trying to catch the first few drops of cool October rainwater in his agape mouth. A large, fat droplet of rainwater descended from the heavens and graced his tongue, bursting upon contact. Lavi closed his eye and swallowed, focusing on the slide of cool water going smooth down his throat. Savouring the taste, the feel of it. When he stopped and looked forward again, his expression was one of wistfulness, and his eye opened slowly, like someone reluctantly awakening from a wonderful dream.

Feeling a little foolish, Lavi turned to look at his partner, only to find that he was, all this while, being watched.

Kanda's deep blue eyes bore intently into Lavi's, lingering only for a moment or two before flicking down to the redhead's rain-wet, shiny lips. A gentle drizzle began to fall as Kanda stepped closer, closer, closer, until he was mere inches away from Lavi, so close that he could see Lavi's freckles through the soft blush beginning to form on his cheeks. Lavi swayed hesitantly on his feet, seeming torn between stumbling away or coming closer, but unable to resist the magnetic pull of the other man's gaze.

Kanda leaned so close, their mouths were but a breath's space away.

"H-Hey Yuu," said Lavi nervously, "I thought we- we um, this, would it be right, what would people say about us, and- and the Order, you know..."

"Well, _fuck_ 'right'," Kanda replied, his tone and face calm, determined. " _Fuck_ people, and _fuck_ the Order. Since when did you care so much about what other people thought? You were just drinking rainwater like a child, for fuck's sake."

Lavi pouted and rubbed the freckle-dusted bridge of his nose sheepishly. "Well, you said it was stupid," he muttered under his breath.

A certain kind of light came into Kanda's dark eyes then, the kind of light Lavi has only ever seen when his partner was in the heat of battle, ebony hair flying, sword blazing, a vision of violence and grace. It was a look of a man meeting a challenge head-on and enjoying it. By then, the light drizzle had grown into a right and proper rain, soaking through the uniform jackets of the two Exorcists and plastering their hair to their skin, but neither could care less at the moment.

Eyes dancing with mirth, Kanda deliberately opened his mouth skywards, letting the rainwater fill it. Lavi watched him with confused surprise for a second, and then broke into a wide grin. He let out a sharp bark of incredulous laughter. "God, Yuu, stop, you look like an absolute fucking idiot, you--"

Kanda looked at Lavi, leaned forward, and kissed him heartily.

This time around, rain definitely did not just taste like water.

**Author's Note:**

> To everyone who still enjoy what I write, thank you from the bottom of my heart.


End file.
